


No Laughing Matter

by Dreamin_doin



Series: Leaving the Shadow of the Bat [6]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Enemies to Friends, F/M, Not Lovers Though, dlaf2018, ex's making amends, they've tried that twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin_doin/pseuds/Dreamin_doin
Summary: Darcy's stuck thanks to the Joker, and she isn't laughing.





	No Laughing Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of the Darcy Lewis April Fools Challenge. 
> 
> Still set in my Darcy Wayne AU, and today we're in Gotham! One thing to note: Darcy's personal nickname for Dick is Johnnie from his middle name, and she calls him Dick when she's mad at him.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.

Darcy could _not_ believe this was her life. No way. She was dreaming or delusional or something. Because she was absolutely, positively, not covered in a weaponized laffy taffy stuck to her ex-boyfriend.

“Are you done being in denial?” Not-Dick asked.

“No.”

“Darcy…”

“No. Nein. Nope. This is _not_ happening. I refuse to be stuck to the man who has not spoken to me in over a year.”

“I don’t think the Joker cares what you want to believe. Or that we haven’t spoken in a year…though maybe he secretly does and that’s why we’re stuck here.”

“Oh shove it Dick.” Darcy tries to pull away but the sticky substance only seems to cling tighter to where they’re stuck together from the hip down.

“So…how’s school?” he asks after their awkward silence stretches on for five minutes.

“Dick. Do we have to do this?”

“Well Bruce is going to be…busy for a while. Who knows when we’re going to get unstuck. I know we haven’t spoken to each other in a long time. But that’s not all my fault. So no we don’t have to do this, but don’t pretend its less awkward if we ignore each other.”

Darcy pouts, still unhappy with her situation. She pulls one of her arms up, the one not stuck to Dick, and tries to pick off a piece of the laffy taffy with her teeth. But it doesn’t budge, and she doesn’t want to chip her teeth trying to escape. After another ten minutes of tense silence Darcy huffs out a sigh.

“You think the Joker cares about us being together?” she asks, disbelief thick in her voice.

“I dunno. If super heroes have alter egos, why wouldn’t villains? We were on the covers of so many magazines during and after both times we were together. Maybe he saw them, knew we were going to be in town at the same time and planned something. It wouldn’t be the weirdest that’s ever happened to both of us.”

“I guess. Can you just imagine the Joker or Penguin sitting on a recliner in a lair watching Entertainment Tonight?” The two laugh and giggle, forgetting for a moment the situation they were in. “Yelling at the TV when their favorite celebrity couples break up.”

“Why did we break up again?” Dick asks, adding, “We’re so good when it’s just us.”

“That’s the problem Johnnie. It’s never just us. There’s your extra activities, and Wayne Enterprises, and all the media. There’s the distance and the worry and just everything. We tried to make it work, and it didn’t work when I was in college, and you wanted to strike it out on your own. And we tried to make it work again when Bruce pulled his disappearing act and that worked until it didn’t. I think it’s time we tried something different. Maybe we should try to just actually be friends.”

“Yeah I guess we could. It would certainly make any future laffy taffy bomb situations easier to endure.”

“If there is a God, we will _never_ have to go through this particular situation **ever** again.” After a minute Darcy speaks again, “…Johnnie…I really did mean that we should be friends, but I also don’t feel bad about admitting that I was hoping that us declaring a sort of truce would result in the taffy dissolving.”

After a bark of laughter Dick admits, “Yeah, me too.”

A few hours later city officials are rescuing people stuck in the taffy, through a mix of chiseling the now hard candy and a dissolvent that they’d been given by Batman. However, they weren’t able to free Darcy and Dick before paparazzi found them, taking as many shots of them as they wanted. Neither were surprised when all the magazines ran a story about them the following week. Darcy was surprised though, and caught in a laughing fit, when Dick sent her a picture of one of the covers claiming they were dating again with a text saying, “Well the Joker should be happy. His mission of ‘reuniting’ us is successful.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I might be taking a break from the challenge for the next few days. The wardrobe mishap and the body swap are giving me some problems, so we'll see if magic happens tonight. Otherwise I'll see you all for Day 8.


End file.
